


You Don't Forget

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Song fic challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Mad World (I have the version by Gary Jules).

_I find it kind of funny._

Remus had always been quiet. He hadn't laughed until after History just before their first Christmas at Hogwarts. James and Sirius had walked out of class with him, and Sirius had said; "I swear if Binns died he wouldn't notice."

_I find it kind of sad._

It had taken over ten years to convince himself that Peter had always needed them, and less than a minute to for it to be okay that Sirius had suspected him.

Now he was gone, too.

_The dreams in which I'm dying, are the best I've ever had._


End file.
